Sweet poison
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua has always been a player until he meet Gon who knows about his reputation but went along with him. What will happen? One shot Killua x FemGon (YinYang Pair) Please Review! XD


"Killua! Please! This is not over yet! It's not!

A girl desperately pleaded and right now clutching tightly on Killua's sleeve, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"You've got to be kidding me! When I say it's over, it is and I mean it!"

Killua narrowed his eyes and jerked his hand away from the annoying clinging girl. The girl tried to cling to him again but stopped when she sees Killua glaring at her making her tremble and feeling scared.

"Get out right now for our relationship is already over or I will beat you up right now! Girl or not, I don't care! You're annoying me!

The girl then ran away while crying leaving Killua who is just shrugging his shoulder for he didn't care for it. He is just using that girl as a toy and he is already bored with her.

"Che, now I have to find someone else again as a replacement" Killua muttered, truly feel irritated.

Killua walked back inside the school, ignoring the looks that the girls are giving him with. He was truly the most popular at school for being truly handsome and rich. Not to mention he is known as a player for sleeping with almost every girl and usually the relationship is only last for less than two weeks or only one night stand, either way, he didn't care for even though the girls knew, they are still wanting to sleep with him for hoping they could get a hand of his money or just having the mind-blowing sex.

"Tch, damn it, I already had everyone here. Seems this time would be hard to find replacement in school, guess I should find someone outside" Killua thought, getting more irritated than before.

Killua walk through the halls and widened his eyes when he sees a girl with raven hair with green streaks, hazel eyes and look innocent and cute who is currently taking her books out from the locker. Killua smirked before letting out a low whistle, knowing that he had find a replacement. Feeling confident, he walks towards the girl.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you before, are you a new students perhaps?" Killua said, trying to make a good impression.

The girl turned towards Killua, looking at him for a moment, as if debating whether to talk to him or not. Few moments later she spoke.

"Yeah I am, I'm arrived in this school yesterday"

Killua remembers that he skipped school yesterday so it is no wonder for him not knowing this girl. He began to regret about missing this girl introduction.

"Well, I'm not in the school yesterday so I missed your introduction. Do you mind to tell me your name then?" Killua asked.

The girl nodded "Sure, my name is Gon. Pleased to meet you" Gon said, slightly bowing.

`Hm? That's a weird name' Killua thought but decided to ignore it "Well, I'm Killua. Pleased to meet you as well" Killua said while giving out his hand, offering a handshake.

Gon flinch for a moment in which Killua noticed, raising his eyebrow and asked.

"Is something the matter?"

Gon seem snapped out, she shook her head and then give his hand a handshake in which making Killua satisfied.

"N-nothing. Sorry about it" Gon said before release her hand.

Killua gets a little suspicious but now, he decided to push his luck.

"Well, since you are new here then, how about I give you a grand tour and well, we even have the same class and same schedule" Killua said when he notice Gon's schedule on her locker.

Again, Gon flinching again makes Killua getting more suspicious.

"Um- it's fine. I already have a tour yesterday, so thank you for your offer" Gon said, trying to politely reject his offer.

However, Killua could see that Gon is looking so uncomfortable and quite nervous looking.

`Hmm, why is she like this when the moment she learns my name. Could it be? She knows about my reputation already? Damn, this would make it hard for me to sleep with her' Killua thought.

Even so, Killua had no intention of giving up.

"Well, I see, then how about a tour of the town? I could show you the fun places you can go and where everyone always hangs out." Killua said.

Gon shook her head again "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but I think I know the town just fine" Gon said.

Killua began to feel his patience is running low. This sure is the first time someone had rejecting his offer, he thought for a moment then he began to have an idea.

"Oh well. It can't be helped. In that case, would you like to go to my party then?" Killua asked.

Gon looked confused "A party?"

Killua nodded "Yup, for your welcome. I have a party this Saturday and you will be coming, right?"

Gon went silent for a moment before spoke "Err, thanks but I don't have a dress or shoes or everything for your party. Sorry about it".

"Well, don't worry about it. I could buy everything you need as our friendship" Killua said.

Gon stammered a bit "Uhh, I- I kinda have to finish my homework so I don't have time for it"

"You could finish your homework later or on Sunday. I could help you with it" Killua said.

Gon began to sweat nervously, her brain is now trying to think of an excuse. Before she could say anything, Killua push her so her back is now touching the locker. Hazel eyes are meeting the Sapphire eyes now.

"You don't really mind to come to my party, don't you?" Killua whispers in a smooth and sexy voice which makes Gon about to lose control.

She looks around and realized that the two of them are the only ones in the hallway, she don't think that screaming for help with help her either. Now, she is stuck with Killua whom she knows a player from during her first day, she already heard lots of information about him from the grapevine which is indeed true.

"Are you going to decline my offer again? You won't, won't you?" Killua said while licking her earlobe which makes Gon shiver and moan lightly.

Killua could feel himself hard as he heard her moan, he began to think that maybe he should just take her right here and right now but he decided to be patient and wait to take her on Saturday.

"Hm? You are coming? Aren't you?" Killua said as he lower his fingertips to touch her thighs.

Gon knew that Killua won't stop until she says "yes". She knows that this invitation is a trap so he is able to sleep with her but she can't deny when she saw him, she is attracted to him. Now, she has to make her decision.

"A-ah, al- alright" She stutters as she can't form a complete sentence from what Killua has done to her.

"Great!" Killua beamed and released Gon who silently yearning for more of his touch.

"Meet me outside of school gate when school is over! I'll wait for you there! Killua exclaims and leaves, leaving Gon who is blushed and a bit dazed.

While Killua goes inside the toilet, trying to solve his erection problem. He knows that he have landed himself a jackpot. He can't wait for Saturday to come.

`All that's left is just preparing everything I need. I should be able to find some fun with her for a moment' Killua thought while smiling devilishly for himself.

When school finish, Gon nervously began to walk to the school gate and found Killua is there, currently ignoring a big group of girls who are trying to talk to him. Killua was frowning the entire time, however, Killua began to smile when he sees Gon.

"Oi Gon! There you are! C'mon~!" Killua said which makes the group of the girls glare at her.

Gon began to chuckle nervously with a sweatdrop. She began to think that Killua's fangirls are so scary to the point she began to retreat with few steps back.

Killua notices then began to come over and grab her hand then lead her inside his car, ignoring the protest of the girls which quickly died down when he give them his fiercest glare making Gon amazed at how Killua able to control them.

When they are inside Killua's car, Killua began to drive making Gon confused.

"Killua, where are we going?" Gon asked, a bit puzzled.

Killua smirked "Well, I thought that you said you don't have a dress or everything you need for the party so I'm taking you for a shopping and it's my treat."

Gon went silent, not knowing he was serious when saying he is going to buy everything she need for the party.

And never thought Killua would bring her into a very high class boutique.

"Um- Isn't this way too much?" Gon asked, truly nervous for it is her first time in high class shop.

"Nonsense, let's just quickly goes inside so we could find a suitable dress for you" Killua said. `Quite a surprise, she doesn't seem the type of someone who truly loves expensive things. Killua thought, a bit amused.

The moment they inside, Gon feel fascinated from looking at the beautiful yet expensive dress she had never seen before.

"Choose whichever you want, I don't mind" Killua said.

Gon went shock for a moment "Well, I do mind. It's really expensive and I don't want you to think that I'm using you for money or something like that". Gon exclaims then blushed and goes silent after her sudden outburst.

`Hm, it is rare to come across girls like her' Killua thought amusedly before seeing the most expensive dress on the display. "Hei, give me that one" Killua said and pointed at the dress.

Gon went wide eyed, seeing the price tag. She began to feel dizzy and wobbled a bit but Killua caught her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Killua asked, not knowing the cause of her dizziness.

"Erm, it's too expensive so how about just choose another one?" Gon asked, recovering a bit.

Killua just shoving the dress on Gon's hand making her trying to be careful not to dirtying the dress, it was the most expensive after all.

"Well, just try it first. No harm done for that, right?" Killua said, wanting to look at her wearing the dress.

"A- All right" Gon softly mumbles then goes into the changing room.

Killua sat outside the changing room, waiting for Gon to wear the dress. He heard Gon's voice saying that she has finished wearing the dress, he looked at her and unable to believe it.

Gon does look stunning in the dress, the silk, maize gold and glamorous dress that looks as if that dress had been waiting for her to wear it. Killua unable to say anything, he felt his eyes fixed on her. His lips parted slightly and his eyes widen, it is as if he is looking at an angel… no… goddess in front of him.

Gon blushed when she notices Killua had been staring at her "W-What's wrong, am I really look bad with this dress?" Gon asked, flinching a bit.

Killua snap back to reality. He looked again at Gon before turning away from her, hiding his blushing face.

"Kay, we take that dress! Just keep wearing it and let's go to other places then" Killua said and leaves to pay for the dress.

"EEEHHHHHHHH!?" Gon exclaims and went stiff, unable to believe that he buys the most expensive dress for her.

The same thing happens in other shop, where Killua buys her the most expensive jewelry, shoes, and even asking some stylist for helping her with the make-up and hair style.

Gon approach Killua who is currently on phone with someone. When he finished, he looks at Gon and dropped his phone in shock.

Who knew the beauty could get even more beautiful. When Killua recover, he takes the phone again and yelled "Just stay there" to Gon then dashed to other place where Gon couldn't hear him. After that he goes to dials the same number again and just gives a short request.

"Change of plans, do everything tonight!"

Gon is waiting for Killua while looking at the window and realized that it was already dark outside, she is getting a bit hungry right now.

"Hey, sorry for the wait"

Gon looks at Killua with wide eyes since right now he is in his tux. Gon had to admit that he does look really dashing with it.

"Uh-umm, why are you wearing a tux?" Gon asked, stammers a bit.

Killua smirked at the reaction "Well, I think that the two of us could get dinner right now since it is already night time, I even made reservation already". Killua said while taking her hand making Gon blushed.

`I guess that's what that phone call is about' Gon thought but somehow having a feelings that there is more from that phone call.

"Let's go, I already take care of the bill" Killua said while holding her hand and lead her inside the car.

"Killua, are we going into a high class restaurant?" Gon asked

"Obviously, why?" Killua asked back, not knowing why she asked the obvious question.

"Err, I have never been there and well-" Gon stammers, not knowing how to say it.

Killua knew that Gon is not rich like him and that is why she is uncomfortable with all of that expensive stuff.

"Don't worry. I make a reservation so that only two of us eating in private room. I could teach you some things as well" Killua said. `Or even things to do in bed' Killua thought.

"Ah, okay" Gon said dejectedly, knowing she can't win.

They finally arrived in one of the best restaurant and truly high class. Once they went inside, a lot of people who sees them began to whisper mostly about him but he narrowed his eyes when he heard whispers about Gon.

"Man, that girl is damn hot. Is she a model? I have never seen a beautiful girl like her before"

"Yeah and Killua got her too. Seems like we have to wait until he has bored with her".

"She looks like she's a good lay"

Killua glares at the guys which made them shut up and flinch at the harsh glare. This action does surprise him since he is never the one who cares if someone trying to claim his "toys".

"Killua? Are you alright?" Gon asked while looking at Killua.

"Ye-yeah. Let's just go" Killua said while at the same time trying to find out why he is suddenly goes possessive with Gon.

A waiter led them into a room with a table that is already romantically decorated.

`This is too much. Really too much for a one night stand preparations' Gon thought knowing that Killua would do that for sure and confused why he is making such a lot of ordeal for one night stand.

"Why? Are you speechless?" Killua asked with a smirk.

Gon forced a smile "Ye-yeah. It's truly caught me off guard"

"Good! Let's order so we could eat" Killua said as he look at the menu.

After they order and their food arrives, Killua began to watch Gon who is struggling to eat making Killua trying to stifle his laugh but failed.

"Geez, I thought you will teach me" Gon said, pouting.

Killua laughed "All right, all right. Here I'll show you" Killua began to walk over the table to Gon and began to teach her slowly until she finally understood.

Gon beamed and finally able to eat easily compared to before making Killua able to enjoy his dinner as well.

When they finished, he paid for the bill and left the restaurant. Then Killua brought her to a place that Gon truly know and his intentions for coming to that place.

They are going inside the hotel, the 5 star hotel and Killua even take her into a suite, quite surprising.

`I can't believe it! I thought he would do me in Saturday not today! Gon thought, feeling that she is not prepared but she decided to ask to push her luck "Why are we here?"

Killua gulped before answering "You'll see"

Inside the room, the bed is covered with flower petals and there are several candles lighted up to set a romantic mood.

`Isn't this truly went all out!?' Gon screamed in her mind, knowing that this is definitely too much for a one night stand.

"Etto-" Gon trailed of while looking at Killua who stood in silence, still holding her hand.

In one swift motion, Killua close the door shut then drag her towards the bed and push her on the bed, not too gently.

"Uff!" was all Gon said after the quite rough treatment. Fear is evident in her eyes, knowing what Killua would do.

Somehow through her fear filled eyes, she could see Killua look at her with lust and there is something gentle inside his eyes as well. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him.

How could she think of that when she knows he would betray her?

Her thoughts stopped when Killua kiss her, deep and dominating that made her moan then he take the chance to slip his tongue inside her waiting mouth, circling around which made Gon become dizzy in pleasure.

Killua broke the kiss before he began to shower her neck in kisses which made her gasp loudly. He gently fondle her breast through the dress before taking them off gently as well which surprised Gon since for her, he looks like a rough guy.

"You are truly beautiful" Killua compliment her suddenly which made her blushed and knew that he was just teasing her.

"Wha-" Gon trailed off as Killua continued.

"You look sexy, either. Moaning and melting like this" Killua whisper in her ear before licking it which brought a gasp from her.

Now Gon could feel steam coming out from her ears, is this what Killua always do with other girls?

"You are so cute" Killua said again while massaging her breast gently and at the same time licking the nipples making Gon trying to suppress her moans.

"Your beauty sure make others pale in comparison" He said while his finger goes inside her entrance. Thrusting for a while before adding another.

Killua didn't know what had possessed him to say those embarrassing words for her, somehow those words just comes out naturally from his mouth. He can't stop it, somehow he is enjoying the reaction Gon had given to him. It was a pure bliss especially the reaction of her when she sees his muscular chest.

"You're really adorable"

"You are truly gorgeous"

"I love your skin, they are really smooth"

"Your hair, they are truly felt like a silk"

Gon truly can't take it anymore from the constant teasing and from the treatment Killua give in her pussy, she came immediately with a loud cry which pleased Killua.

Killua gives a peck on her cheek after taking out his fingers inside of her. He began to push his manhood (after putting condom over )inside her wet entrance, Gon's eyes began to widen as she realizes it and trying to resist but Killua shush her up with another kiss, as if trying to ask her to relax so it would hurt less for he somehow knew that she was a virgin based on her reaction.

Gon began to slightly relax as she let her hands roam around Killua's back but prove to be difficult to relax completely as she could feel that he is trying to push himself deeper and finally break her hymen causing her to cried out loud in pain.

"Shh, just relax" Killua said while kissing her then lick her tear away to comfort her.

Gon had tons of emotions hitting her. She knows it's going to be a one night stand and that Killua will leave her tomorrow but somehow, she wants to cherish this moment. A moment where they are together right now before it's over.

Killua wait for a bit until she is used to the joining before moving slowly, trying to make sure she is not getting hurt further. He moves slowly until he added the pace a bit making Gon moan and moves her hips slowly in return.

"I like your scent, they are intoxicating" Killua said as he inhale her scent and lick her neck which making Gon shiver in excitement.

Gon moaned loudly when she felt Killua's getting faster. She bit her lips, trying to suppress her moan, not wanting Killua to know that she enjoy it.

"Moan for me! I love your voice! Moan for me!"Killua demand loudly, looking at Gon with narrowed eyes.

After Killua says that, he began to increase his speed which makes Gon unable to suppress her moan any longer. She began to moan loudly as Killua wanted, completely enjoying it.

"That's it! Keep moaning! Moan my name!" Killua demanded while fondling her right breast.

"Kuh, Ahh mnnn ngah, Killua! Gon moaned, somehow loving the rough treatment.

"More! More! MORE!"

"ahhh! Killua! Killuaaaa~!

"Louder! LOUDER!

"Killua! Ahh! Ki-Killua!KIIILLLUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gon came at the same moment Killua did. She could feel Killua's release through the thin layer of the condom. Both of them began to gasped for breaths for a moment before Killua pulling himself out of her which making Gon's heart ache at the sight.

Homever, Gon was surprised when she sees Killua smile at her, a true genuine smile.

" Your voice is like music to my ears, I love it especially when you moaning my name in pleasure"

Gon was too speechless right now. Unable to believe that this is reality, she is truly positive that this must be a dream. She shook her head trying to snap out of the train of thoughts before looking back at Killua who is now shuffling inside the nightstand drawer.

"Say, you don't mind another round, don't you? This time you better moan louder than before"

Killua said as he shows six packets of condoms in his hands causing Gon to slightly fearful, knowing that Killua will make sure to use all of that to her but there is no turning back, she even wants to be with him again even only for several moments.

"Yeah" Gon said and nodded then prepares for another round of her one night stand.

So the next morning, Killua woke up groggily as he felt the sunlight hit his face. He yawned and sit up before looking at Gon, who is currently still sleeping.

"She does look truly angelic when she sleeps, the sunlight does making her look radiant" Killua murmured softly.

He knows that now since he is the first one to wake up, he should have leave right now but somehow he didn't have the heart to do it.

"Why am I hesitating?"

He had done this numerous times and he always had no feelings towards all the girls he had been gone out with, so why he can't?

"What makes her different?"

Killua had to admit that Gon is somehow special for she is truly beautiful and cute also she is truly the best one he had so far and she is interesting.

"Is that why? Because she is still interesting?"

Before he could think again, he sees Gon's eyes flutters open making the hazel eyes meeting sapphire eyes. Gon rubbed her eyes before sees again and rubbing her eyes again making Killua raises his eyebrows at her weird action.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked.

Gon began to reach out her hand and feel Killua's soft and silky hair which he enjoyed but still confused on why she is doing this.

"Eh? It's real" Gon said as she retracts her hand away.

Killua could feel a vein popped up on the side of his head.

"What the- are you implying I am a ghost then?" Killua said in annoyed tone.

Gon shook her head slowly "Well no but, aren't you going to leave? It is only one night stand, right?"

Killua went shocked for a moment, realizing that Gon knew his intention from beginning but still letting him to have her first time.

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to have a shower, you can go" Gon said as she leaves, knowing that Killua would go and she sighed for her foolishness for she actually want to tell him not to leaves her but what else she could do, she is only his one night stand for him, that's all.

The moment she finish her shower and now wearing a bath robe, still a bit wet and she is surprised to see that Killua is still there, having breakfast from the room service.

`He is still here? He probably will leaves after breakfast or he wants me to leave first' Gon thought while slowly come over at Killua.

Killua notices and mention her to come over for having breakfast together, Gon agrees and eat the breakfast first before leaving. That might be but think that she needs to tell Killua first.

"Um, Killua?" Gon called out making Killua turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Killua asked while raising his eyebrow.

" Err, where are my clothes?" Gon asked, knowing that there is no way she is going back with a dress or with a bathrobe.

"Oh, seems like I already threw them out yesterday" Killua said, seems not truly care about it

"Wha-" Gon tried to shout but restrain herself for it.

"Hey, I bought you a new dress to replace it. I'll buy you another clothes for you, if you want. Why are you so insisting on wanting that outfit?" Killua asked with a flat tone.

Gon began to crunch her eyebrows in confusion. `Why would Killua buy another clothes for me? Aren't we only having a one night stand?' Bracing herself, she said "Well, there is no way I would going back with a dress or bathrobe"

Killua look at Gon in which she swore that he looked at her in panic as if he doesn't want her to go back. She shook her head, knowing it was impossible but surprised when her ear caught what he said.

"Why would you want to go back?"

Gon truly getting more and more confused "What's wrong? Aren't we only having one night stand and since you are not leaving, I assume that it should be me who's leaving?"

Almost immediately, Killua grab her chin and force her to look into his eyes that are filled with anger, sorrow and heartbreak!? Killua didn't let Gon to tear her gaze away from him.

"Does it look like I want you to leave?" Killua asked while his gaze is still fixed on her.

"Well, no but we are only having one night stand, right?" Gon said and softly mumbled while cowering from his gaze.

"What? You really want it to be a one night stand, then?" Killua asked in a stern face however, his eyes reflecting flickers of mixed emotions.

"Wha- NO! Of course I don't want to-" Gon said and close her mouth immediately, not wanting to say her true feelings which would never be accepted.

Killua smirks for a moment before pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss which made Gon moan and let herself got consumed by it. Killua broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva lingering in the corner of his mouth.

" In that case, why don't you be my girlfriend?" Killua said as he gasping for breath.

"Huh?" Gon said, still dazed to comprehend everything.

" Kay, you're my girlfriend now and I won't accept no as an answer" Killlua said while patting her head.

" Wha? Are you sure that you want me to be your girlfriend?" Gon asked, wanting to make sure she didn't heard anything wrong.

"Yeah I am" Killua said.

Gon beamed, feeling really happy while Killua just staring at her, feeling a strange warm feeling inside of him.

`How long she could last? More than a month or less? Who knows, at least it could be a while before I could find another replacement for her' Killua thought while ignoring the painful feeling on his chest suddenly as he think of these.

Ever since Killua and Gon are into relationship, it had been a custom for some people to bet on how long their relationship will last since they do the same whenever Killua announce his girlfriend. Most people bet less than a month and some people bet for more than a month. Needless to say that there is a lot of people who lost since the bet for more than a month won.

Surprisingly their relationship are longer or the longest than ever been in Killua's history and Killua unable to believe himself either for ever since he is with Gon, he has never ever had any one night stand with a girl again. Even he never thinks of finding replacement of her which is definitely surprising.

Gon also able to make him fulfill everything she want with her pleading and puppy eyes which Killua always had a hard time on saying "no" for her cute face.

He never thought he meet someone he could settle down with. Every girl does try to make him goes to their bed but Killua always refuse since he unable to bear the thought of cheating on her and knowing that Gon is a much better lay than those girls.

Killua began to think that Gon is his sweet poison.

She is truly a sweet girl. She is beautiful, cute, and perfect and everything that is good.

However she had poison inside of her and her poison had killed his old self that makes her changing him.

He used to always sleeping around but now he is no longer doing that.

He used to always not getting serious in relationship but now he is in a serious and steady relationship with her.

He used to always skip class and getting bad marks but now he always in class and study seriously with her.

She changed everything about him which he didn't mind about it but now it is his turn to change his girlfriend.

And tonight he will make it happen.

He looks at the small box on his hand before opening it to reveal a blue diamond ring inside the box.

He smiled gently before it turns into a smirks, knowing he would change his girlfriend into his fiancée.


End file.
